


Bleeding Out (eng. version)

by Pochonchos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochonchos/pseuds/Pochonchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' plan goes awry and the alphsS attacks him just when Derek get into the room. What happens after that? Stiles is losing his life slowly, he doesn't even know if he will come out of this alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out (eng. version)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a songfic based on the song Bleeding out of Imagine Dragons. I don't know how it went, it's my first songfic. Please tell me what do you think about and if there's any error or something. Hope you like it!

[The song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hl-fALgJyaM)

 

I never thought that this would happen. Although of being in constant danger I saw it so unreal... Always thought that my friends, my heroes would be there to save me like they have done every fucking time so far. But luck is not always in our side, right? They aren't there to save our ass always. Furthermore, who said I could stay alive forever if I only am the simple human of the pack that puts himself in danger all the time. That's a bad habit I have, what we can do? Derek always told me that I was so important in the pack or even more than the others, he would protect me, he would give his life for me... Scott, he also would do the same, no doubt, even Isaac although he doesn't show it.

 

But what we were gonna do, they came late, the plan didn't went as It had to be. The alpha pack caught me, that went well, what we didn't expect was that they would cut me up with their fuckin claws once Derek came into the room.

 

__**I'm bleeding out**  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you

 

And now, you see me, in the middle of the room lying in the ground. The alphas has gone, there's only our pack, MY pack.

I'm bleeding out, and it seems the last thing I do. I'm bleeding out for them, i bleed for he, for Derek. Because since the fuckin first time I saw he I wanted to be with he and because I told me that I would do anything for him and those green eyes, because was for him for who I put myself in danger every time. That and be clumsy also helped. The plan was mine, as always, and it seemed so good, all the ropes well tied, everyone in his position... But of course, the thirst of revenge of Kali was bigger than I could imagine. By Derek Ennis died and now like revenge I'll die.

 

Amazingly, I can feel how am bleeding, how slowly my body is empting for each of the brands that the damn werewolfs made me. I feel how the wounds are throbbing, they burn on the contact with my shirt, torn like my entire body

  
_**When the day has come** _ _**  
**_ _**That I've lost my way around** _

 

I guess my day has come. It's been a short but intense life... I didn't even realised when I turned 17... Anyway, I lost the notion of time, how not to do it as if my life is anything but normal. Starting by that my best friend, the guy I'm in love with and a few friends are werewolfs, my first love is a crazy thing between psychic and insane and by best friend's ex comes from a hunter's family?

  
_**And the seasons stop** _ _**  
**_ _**And hide beneath the ground** _

 

Well, for me the sesons stops, I'll end burried within a few hours. Slowly the sky turns grey, I see everybody around me, unknowing what to do. Derek grabs my head and part of my body, Scott on his knees crying avobe me, Allison supported on his back trying to confort him while she shed a tear, Lydia grabs Isaac's arm hiding her face on his sleeve, which refuses to look at me while I am slowly dying. I listen how Scott yells something to Derek, I imagine that he's asking him to transform me but I pray he doesn't make it, he knows there's a small chance that my body will reject the bite and knows that I will never forgive him, I want to die like a human, I want my father bury me as a human. Oh my god, my father... I don't think he can stand bury another family, not another, he will go crazy...

 

_**When the sky turns grey** _

_**And everything is screaming** _

_**I will reach inside** _ _**  
**_ _**Just to fi nd my heart is beating** _

 

Everybody is screaming, there's not a moment of peace even while I'm dying, great, I love you too guys. I look inside, I isolate the sounds only to find my heart is still beating. It's a pleasant sound that is becoming more and more slowly as the seconds pass.

 

_**Oh you tell me to hold on** _ __****  
_**Oh you tell me to hold on** _ __****  
_**But innocence is gone** _ _**  
**_ __**And what was right is wrong**

 

They move me and finally I can understand what they are saying, or at least what Derek is saying. He asks me to hold on, oh my god, are you really asking me to hold on? For you I would do anything, but I think with the fact that I'm bleeding a bit much is a bit impossible to hold on, right? I review these few years, is what you usually do when you are about to die, right? Long ago I lost my innocence. I lived well in my world, playing Dungeons and Dragons, doing my Star Wars and How I meet your mother marathon... be denied by the class, being ignored by Lydia, be the taunt of the others ... I was happy only having Scott. What was right is wrong

 

_**Cause I'm bleeding out** _ __****  
_**So if the last thing that I do** _ __****  
_**Is bring you down** _ __****  
_**I'll bleed out for you** _ __****  
_**So I bare my skin** _ __****  
_**And I count my sins** _ __****  
_**And I close my eyes and I take it in** _ __****  
_**I'm bleeding out** _ __****  
__**I'm bleeding out for you (For you)**  
  


I keep bleeding, I keep bleeding out for them. I'm counting my sins while they take me to the hospital, I guess. I close my eyes and all seems more pleasurable, more quiet. I doesn't feel all the noise my friends make, I doesn't feel the movement of my jeep on the road or the breeze coming from the window. I don't feel the hands of Lyidia and Isaac in my chest pressing the wounds to stop the bleeding. I don't feel absolutely nothing, I just feel how the weight of my shoulders disappears. I feel free, as I will not have to worry about anything anymore, about not to search for information, or look after Scott when he's hurt, or if Derek is kissing my literature teacher, or of the damn alphas, or of being an objective of sacrifice by being a simple virgin ... I feel relief and pride, because if I die, I'll die for them, to help them, to save them, feeling useful ... There's nothing more to say, not much more to say.

  
_**When the hour is nigh** _ __****  
_**And hopelessness is sinking in** _ __****  
_**And the wolves all cry** _ __****  
_**To fill the night with hollering** _ __****  
_**When your eyes are red** _ __****  
_**And emptiness is all you know** _ __****  
_**With the darkness fed** _ __****  
_**I will be your scarecrow** _ __****  
_**You tell me to hold on** _ _**  
**_ __**Oh you tell me to hold on**

_**But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong** _

 

Suddenly the car stopped, Lydia yells something I don't understand, I guess it's the fact that it's too much blood loss and there is not much to do. I feel that the time is near, they sink into hopelessness. My wolfs are crying, they fill the night with howls and then I realize what they're gonna do, I know what they're gonna do. I know it perfectly. When I open my eyes I see how the ones of Derek glowing red slightly flooded by despair and helplessness are approaching. He stands in the area where my neck and shoulder meets and like a vampire he bites me using the Plan B, that fuckin Plan B which I hate with all my heart and I will remind them a lifetime if I get out alive from here.

 

And then I feel a huge emptyness but also feel as if the fire were crossing through every part of my body, all burns, blood runs much faster, I can feel it. Darkness falls upon us and we get into a deathly silence. Derek repeat me again to hold on, hold on and not reject the bite, that in my body still were a glimmer of life for the virus to devouring it, that he loves me, THAT HE LOVES ME?, Oh my god... Finally I Fall exhausted, my eyes closes themselves and I return to notice all that weight that had gone over me. Then I know it worked, because despite of feeling tired and lifeless, I can hear again the beating of my heart. Damn Derek...

  
_**Cause I'm bleeding out** _ __****  
_**So if the last thing that I do** _ __****  
_**Is bring you down** _ __****  
_**I'll bleed out for you** _ __****  
_**So I bare my skin** _  
_**And I count my sins** _ __****  
_**And I close my eyes and I take it in** _  
_**I'm bleeding out** _ _**  
**_ _**I'm bleeding out for you (For you)** _ __**  
**


End file.
